The etiology of Mucolipidosis IV is currently unknown. We shall explore rational biochemical and cell biology leads to obtain insight into the pathogenesis and molecular abnormality in this hereditary disorder. Our principal goals are to develop accurate diagnostic and carrier detection tests for genetic counseling and realistic approaches to the therapy of this hereditary disorder.